


Best Fic Evar!!!!

by heichouo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichouo/pseuds/heichouo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>look to find out. *wiggles eyebrows*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstiel/gifts).



sam was very hot

cas loved dean

dean loves cas

they make out

the end

oh wait sam is sad

now the end


	2. deaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry *wiggles eyebrows more*

dean is sad

sam is moose

dean is squirrel

dean dies

sam dies 

everybody dies

the end

 

everybody comes back

except for bobby

and jo

and ellen

im sorry


End file.
